Greninja
Greninja is a Pokémon introduced in the sixth generation of the series in X & Y. It is a dual Water and Dark-type Pokémon and the final evolution of Froakie, one of the Kalos region's starting Pokémon. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to other first-stage Pokémon such as Pikachu, which destroyed a Pokémon Center and Temple Giovanni.) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Froakie.) | Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to the second stage Pupitar, which can demolish mountains.) | At least Large City Level (Superior to base Greninja. Defeated Diantha's Mega Gardevoir and clashed against Alain's Mega Charizard X.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Pikachu, which can naturally learn moves such as Thunder, which utilizes natural lightning.) | At least Massively Hypersonic | Relativistic (Can react to light-based attacks, such as Dazzling Gleam or Doom Desire.) | At least Relativistic (Faster than base Greninja.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can contend with other first-stage Pokémon.) | At least Multi-City Block Level | Large City Level (Can contend with other fully-evolved Pokémon.) | At least Large City Level (Took hits from Alain's Mega Charizard X.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Ability Copying via Role Play, Resistances to Dark, Fire, Ghost, Ice, Steel, and Water-type attacks, Invulnerability to Psychic-type attacks, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification, Stat Manipulation Negation, 'and '''Forcefield Creation '''via Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: Average to Above Average (Like all Pokémon, are shown as intelligent, but still rely on aid from a trainer for strategies or tactics.) Stamina: Low | Avergae | Above Average | Above Average, doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Torrent:' The default ability of Greninja's evolutionary line, which powers up Water-type attacks when it's health falls below half. *'Protean:' The hidden ability of Greninja's evolutionary line, which causes it *'Battle Bond:' A special ability only a few Greninja have, which causes them to transform into a form reminiscent of their trainer if they have a strong enough bond with them and if they defeat an opponent in battle. Moves *'Water Shuriken:' A Water-type special move. Greninja forms a series of shurikens out of water which he throws at his target, hitting 2-5 times per turn. *'Night Slash:' A Dark-type physical move. The user enhances itself with dark energy before slashing with a higher chance to land a critical hit. *'Haze:' An Ice-type status move. The user creates a mist that undoes all stat changes from the user and all other adjacent Pokémon. *'Role Play:' A Psychic-type status move. The user copies the target's ability to use itself. *'Mat Block:' A Fighting-type status move. Protects the user and it's allies from damaging moves for that turn, though it only works on the first turn Greninja is sent out in a battle. *'Pound:' *'Growl:' *'Bubble:' *'Quick Attack:' *'Lick:' *'Water Pulse:' *'Smokescreen:' *'Shadow Sneak:' *'Spikes:' *'Feint Attack:' *'Substitute:' *'Extrasensory:' *'Double Team:' *'Hydro Pump:' Key Froakie | Frogadier | Greninja | Ash-Greninja Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Bug, Electric, Fairy, Fighting, and Grass-type moves. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Animals Category:Ninjas Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Psychics Category:Ability Copiers Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Form Users Category:Weather Manipulators